1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to software. More particularly, the disclosure relates to topology modeling.
2. General Background
Service Oriented Architecture (“SOA”) topology design used to be ad hoc. In other words, a topology used to be designed to address specific problems as they arose. Current approaches have attempted to abstract and adopt patterns for common SOA topologies.
The current deployment and management model is still largely based on the traditional pre-SOA paradigm at the application level. At this low level, users would have to work on individual topology elements, e.g., individual applications and deployment targets, and put them together piece by piece from bottom up. Users can become easily disoriented by this bottom-up application driven approach. In other words, users may develop topology designs with an emphasis on the details and lose focus of the main concepts.